1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to amusement devices filled with a liquid medium that have objects that move in an intriguing manner therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many amusement devices available today which contain a liquid medium and have objects or material which are moved or dispersed therein for entertainment purposes. Movement of the objects or the material in the liquid medium is usually predictable and constant and has a soothing effect on an observer. Typically, the objects or material have uniform buoyancies so that they move in the liquid medium in one direction when the device's outer container is tilted, inverted, or shaken.